


Once Upon A Dream

by shefanivibes



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), Gwen Stefani - Fandom, Shefani, The Voice (US) RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kidfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shefanivibes/pseuds/shefanivibes
Summary: Some things come from above, this is one of them.





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Simple Kind Of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214556) by [shefanivibes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shefanivibes/pseuds/shefanivibes). 



> Heeeey! Me Again! So in the last chapter of my story Simple Kind Of Life I wrote about Blake having a dream... here it is! Enjoy!

_“Are you ready for your first time riding a horse Allie?”_

_“Yes, daddy!” The little girl exclaimed. Blake was walking to the horse stables with a little two and a half year old, named Alivia, walking next to him holding his hand and Gwen on his other side. Her small cowgirl boot covered feet were stomping on the dusty ground beneath them. “I love horseys!”_

_“All right, let’s go and saddle them up then!” Gwen smiled at the sight of her husband and daughter being super excited for her daughter’s first time horse riding. She wanted to do it really badly for a pretty long time but the parents wanted to wait for her to be a little older. She also would not be riding alone, but with Blake on his horse, Thunder._

_Blake pulled open the big wooden stable doors and they walked inside, the sound and smell of the horses being noticed immediately. While Blake went and got the horses bridles and saddles while Alivia and Gwen walked up to Halo’s stable and walked in. Gwen picked up her daughter, so she could pet her more easily._

_“Sweet horsey, right?” Gwen asked, pointing at the horse she was petting._

_“Yes!” Alivia said back, happily stroking the horses’ manes. Blake came walking up to them with a saddle in his arms and a bridle swung over his right shoulder, he placed the saddle over the stable entry and hung the bridle next to it._

_“Hey Gwen can you brush and saddle up Halo with Allie? Then I’ll go get Thunder ready in a few minutes and come back here.”_

_“Sure thing.” She said and Blake walked away to the other stable where his horse would be, in-between stopping at the riding gear storage to pick up Thunder’s saddle and bridle. He walked up to the horse with the gear in his arms and placed it over the gate. He opened the door and the dark brown quarter horse walked right up to him, nudging Blake with his nose. He placed his hand on the horses’ cheek and stroked him for a second, before picking up his brush and starting to clean Thunders coat with it, taking out the dust._

_“Are you ready to make some miracles happen buddy? Please be careful though, that is some precious girl you will be carrying today. It’s gonna be her first time ever on a horse.” He softly told the horse. After having brushed and saddled up his horse, he took the reins in his hands and walked back to Halo’s stable. He saw Gwen was just getting the bridle over the horses head and Alivia was still admiring and petting the animal._

_“Ready to go sweetheart?” Blake asked his daughter and took her hand, walking outside with the horse. Gwen followed them right behind with Halo on her side. When they got to the grass field of Blake’s ranch Blake picked up his daughter._

_“I’m gonna put you on the horse Allie, okay? He can start to move but don’t be scared, I got you.” He asked her first, looking her in the eye. She nodded with a big grin on her face, making it clear that she was not nervous at all. Blake and Gwen on the contrary were quite nervous, not wanting anything to happen to their little girl. Blake sat Alivia on the horse and put her hands over the saddle horn, wanting to have her something to hold on to. After he was sure she sat safely, he put his left foot in the stirrup, pushed himself on the horse and swung his right leg over it. Alivia leaned into his abdomen and he took a hold on the reins, securing his daughter between his arms.Gwen jumped on her horse with ease and walked it up to Blake._

_“That way?” She pointed at a dirt road leading further into the nature of his ranch._

_“Yeah, let’s go!” He said and gave the horse a nudge with his heels, making it start walking with a slow tempo. They walked up the for a few minutes and Alivia seemed to love the experience. She was full on smiling and pointed at all kinds of different random things and animals, trying to come up with the names of the objects. They had already seen some deer and wildebeests walking around._

_“Are you all right Allie?” Blake asked his girl, who nodded wildly._

_“I like riding horsey!” She blurted out, making her parents look at each other with a beautiful smile._

_After about half an hour they entered a big open field filled with grass and gorgeous flowers in the middle of their property. They stopped for a moment to admire the view, looking at the thousands of daisies, sunflowers, and other amazing plants._

_“Bye!” Gwen suddenly shouted, making Blake look in her direction. She started galloping her way into the field and enjoying the freedom of it, making Blake belly laugh at her action and follow her with his gaze. Her long blonde hair flying through the air and her looking so happy and careless was making Blake have a tingly feeling in his body. (Also, her ass was bouncing up and down on the saddle and the sight of it was super hot, but that was a subject for another time…)_

_“Look at that beautiful woman sweetie, that is your mom and she is the most amazing person you will ever meet.” He said looking down to his daughter, pointing at Gwen who was still running fast through the field._

_“Mommy pretty!” She said back, making Blake giggle._

_“Yes, very very pretty.” In that moment he heard Gwen scream out a loud ‘YEEHAW!’ cracking up her husband._

_“She is also a huge dork, but she is the most lovable dork in this world.”_

 

 

Blake woke up from a light sleep, immediately wondering what made him wake up in the middle of the night before realising it was all a dream. He sat up and looked around the bedroom, seeing it was three in the morning and Gwen was still fast asleep next to him with her back turned his way. She looked beautiful, her hand placed on her small sixteen week pregnant belly. That day they found out they were having a baby girl. It was an emotional day, that’s for sure. He thought about the dream he just had, smiling while trying to relive it. How they had a little two year old girl named Alivia. They had not decided on a name yet, mostly because they didn’t know the gender yet. Sure, they had talked about it before and discussed some names, but hadn’t chosen one. Maybe the name was brought to his mind from a higher power above them, he didn’t know. But what he did know, is that he loved the name and could totally imagine his daughter being named Alivia. He should totally talk to Gwen about it the next morning, but now he was just in for some more sleep. He went back to laying on his side facing Gwen and pressed a light kiss on her shoulder. He wrapped his arm around her waist and put his hand on hers, slowly drifting off back into his peaceful slumber.

 

“Good morning pretty girl!” Blake walked up to Gwen sitting at the kitchen table with a warm mug of tea and her phone in her hand. She looked up and he gave her a morning kiss on her temple and stroked his hand over her abdomen.

“Morning! You’ve been sleeping in for a pretty long time, not really what I’m used to from you?” She said questionably while he walked to the kitchen to make some coffee himself.

“Yeah I didn’t sleep very deeply, woke up at three in the morning too.”

“That’s not too weird, I woke up a few times too. Yesterday was an emotional day with our little girl.” Gwen smiled. After his coffee being ready, Blake took his cup from the coffeemaker and took place next to Gwen at the table.

“It sure was. I still can’t wrap my head around the fact that it is real. I’m so happy.” After that he started fidgeting with his fingers and coffeecup.

“Gwen?”

“Yeah?”

“I had a dream last night… about our little girl… she was around two years old, the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. We took her horse riding for the first time and it was just… magical.” Blake announced with dreamy eyes thinking back on it.

“That sounds amazing babe.” Gwen smiled at him.

“But she had a name. I really think this dream was a gift from god. We called her Alivia. And Allie. It sounded so normal to me. I also looked up the meaning of it. It is a different version on the name Olivia. It means peace, I really love that. Do you… do you maybe like that name?” Blake brought out looking her in the eye, almost as a whisper. He was afraid she wouldn’t like it. But then her eyes started to get damp, being so touched by the name.

“I love that name Blake, I actually do.” She smiled up to him, bringing her hand up to his cheek.

“Have we just decided on a name for our little girl?”

“I think we have baby, I think we have…” She sealed the decision by leaning in and pressing a soft, loving kiss on his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So... how was it? Always leave comments, happy or sad, I love both!


End file.
